CATS Halloween: Scare my Socks off Contest
by theateradic
Summary: Contest Over, winners anounced soon
1. DETAILS

Halloween Contest!

Details:

I want you peoples to write a cats fanfiction that will scare the socks out of my mouth. The contest ends on samhain (for thoughs of you who don't celebrate samhain that means the 31st of october or halloween.)

The story can be more than one chapter or a oneshot and can't contain more than 2 OC's and if you have an OC you must explain it's apearance. At the end I will have people vote for who they think has the most terrifying fanfics and then out of the top 3 or 5 i will choose a winner and a first and second runner up.

I seriosly want scare my pants off stories so be as creative as possible.

Prizes!:

Numero Uno place: A story reveiw, favorite, author alert, your Oc used in the near future in one of my fanfics, and the biggest imAGInary cookie ever (i cook the BEST imaginary cookies, and pizza, if you want pizza instead just ask, it's imaginary so...) and a smiley face ex: :D

The second number place: Author alert, reveiw, and a smiley face ex: :)

That number that comes after the second number place: Author alert and a neutral face ex: :/

Rules:

No more than two OC's

Nothing too fluffy

Can have 1 chapter or more than 1 chapter

Try to scare the cats tail off of me, wehther it is scary or just plain "I could have gone my whole life without hearing that" creepy

To Enter:

Leave a reveiw telling me you want to enter and when your done writing your fanfic pm me the url. Please don't start sending me urls till October first because that is the contest official starting date. Good luck scaring my socks off the empire state building

(Hi this is theateradic's alternate personality. I just wanted to say that ill be dropping in once in awhile. Theateradic is crazy so don't worry if you don't win. *watches theateradic do electric slide* I better go)


	2. Ofiacail entrent day, or err, night

So you can now officially enter. you could have submitted a story earlier today, but i was at school and couldn't write in to tell you. Again goodluck. Remeber contest ends on Soumhain so hurry up

(well you actually have a month so I wouldn't worry, but don't procastonate, or something)


	3. Words, Words, Words, Words, Words, Words

So today is 10/10/10 and I just wanted to telll you people that you have 21 more days and im gonna give a list of the people who have said there gonna enter SO FAR, you can still enter, up until Souhain.

People who have told me They will enter, or are considering it, or have already finished, or have started already in NO specific order:

ManiacMacavity

Quill of Thoughts

StJimmyHasSinned

x-Stage-STARR-x

BroadwayKhaos

If there are more I forgot about, sorrysssss. I really would like to know for a few of you if your still enterin. More People can still join, I can not stress that alot, so tell your freinds and your freinds and your freinds freinds freinds, and your

(shes gone bonkers)

Goodluck Crazies

(who are you calling crazy?)

shut up alter ego...


	4. TOMMOROW IT ENDS

So contest ends tommorow days so hurry up and finish and send me your pms if you now feel like entering this late.

(Theateradic told me I could enter, but she also told me I couldn't win, so _I'm _entering, oh goodluck cookies!)

Just to point out for confusing purposes whenever there are parenthesis my alternate personality is talking, and I just said you wouldn't win not you can't.

(you said can't)

*whistles nervously than runs away*

(*puts palm to forehead and shakes head* she'll never learn)


	5. it ends but theres extensions :D

I'll give people 2 more days to pm me, okay, but contest has ended and if i don't get a pm by tuesday you can't win, ok . :D

Now I think i'm gonna read them all (again...) and again, then i'll see which ones scare the socks from my ears and through my nose

(ok your scaring me)

yeepers I win!


	6. WINNERS!

So here are the fabulous winners.

(is one me?)

you didn't enter

(well you know, I was...busy)

*cough* lazy *cough* Sorry, I have a cold

(haha, very funny. Now tell the people who actually care who wins.0

Oh yeah well heres third place with there creeperic tale:

(*satonic drum roll* teehee)

BroadwayKhaos with the story Caught in the Crossfire!

(yeah *claps)

heres a link:

.net/s/6368381/1/Caught_in_the_Crossfire

Now second place is the ever so scary:

Quill of Thoughts with there story The Witches Cat

(*claps* great job)

heres a link:

.net/s/6369471/1/The_bWitch_bs_bCat_b

and with the scare my socks off my feet through my nose and out my ears story is:

(*very very very very very long suspensful drum roll*)

x-Stage-STARR-x with her really creepy story A Kitten's Nursery Rhyme!

(*very enthusiastic claps*)

heres the link:

.net/s/6432623/1/

Now I just want to say, thank you for all who entered. The weeks I spent ready these and taking notes were very long and terrifying, also along with how I made my freinds read them to, so it would be fair.

I will send each winner a pm with there prizes and such.

Thank you all and goodnight, now. LETS DANCE!

*Everyone starts to dance to the monster mash as all of the cats and my vampire oc's start to do there thang including the zombie and the ever so terrifying sprinkler* 


End file.
